


One Shot Setup

by Toomuchofanerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomuchofanerd/pseuds/Toomuchofanerd
Summary: Formatting for asking me to write you something.





	

You don't have to answer any of these, just ask for a one shot, but it'll be better and won't take me as long to write if you answer these, so please do answer these. At least, as many as you think I need.

1)What's your favorite color?

2)Who's your pairing? (Who do you want me to pair you with?)

3)What's your name/what do you want to be called? 

4)Do you have anything in common with your pairing/what do you have in common with your pairing?

5) What time of day does the one shot take place?

6) Where do you want the one shot to stop at? (Kiss,marriage,date,etc. )

7)How long have you known your pairing/how did you meet?

8) Do you have a nickname/pet name for your pairing?

9)Where does your kiss/date/wedding take place?

10) Flowers of jewels/what type of flowers/jewels?

11)What are some of your fears/what's your worst fear? (Your pairing's probably going to save you from it)

12)What color is your hair?

13) What color are your eyes?

14) Please use one word to describe your hair.

15)What kind of out fit do you want to be wearing/describe your outfit?

16)What would you rather, your pairing kiss you then ask you, or your pairing ask you then kiss you? (What I mean is that do you want them to ask you to be their spouse/lover or to kiss you?)

17)Describe your perfect date/kiss/wedding.

18)Who's point of view do you want it to be in? 

19)Do they dress up for special occasions?

I have my limits. I do not write lemons, but I will do a 'heated' kiss. I tend to take a long time to write these, because I want them to be perfect, and I am really unorganized and keep losing them. If I lose them, I will usually just re do it. I also tend to write part of it at school and then type what ever comes to mind,which means if I just typed out the ending on the spur of the moment, it will suck. Oh, and I'm looking for criticism here, I don't need, "Oh it's perfect,5 stars." I need, "This sucked, look here and here, that's not how you spell that, that's not correct grammar, I don't like this, change it." Not only will it help my writing, but it'll show me what's wrong with my one shot so that I can fix it.

Well, just comment your answers/thoughts. 

Oh, and if you requested a one shot and suddenly I edit it and another one shot pops up that means I'm still working on yours, and got a sudden idea for another one shot, or am just stuck on yours. 

I'd also like to note that if you want to, you can ask me to write a story for a certain pairing (for example: Kirk/Bones), just give me the general idea and maybe the kind of story you want (fluffy, gory, etc.). If you want one that's longer, maybe even a full story, then you'll have to mention that. 

I'll post a few of my past works (from my Quotev, which is Iodine) to show you what kind of stuff I've worked with before.

(PS, if you want something without romance, feel free to tell me!)


End file.
